Dismayed Enthusiasm
by DragonFan8311
Summary: Even as teenagers, Phineas and Ferb continue to make every day count, even when they are at school! But what happens when a 'normal' school project leads to a discovery that turns Phineas' world upside down? No Flames please! Temporary hiatus.
1. Glimpse of the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, I just wish I did.

Note: This fanfiction was written **before** the premiere of the movie. So forgive me if the plot-line of this fanfiction doesn't follow movie guidelines. This is also my first Phineas and Ferb fanfiction so please forgive me!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Glimpse of the Past

Bolts of thick white lightning flashed brightly in a dark charcoal gray sky as a fast paced breeze whipped around relentlessly, a loud rumble of thunder sounded, its echo carrying across the dark skies. Though lightning, thunder and wind ruled the area, no rain had fallen quite yet, but the relentless wind had a feeling that the rain would start falling soon. The weather right now was enough for everything and everyone to worry but it would become even worse when the rain started to fall. Then the storm would be enough to cause damage to anything that wasn't tied down.

Lightning cracked loudly, leaving a bright trail in the dark sky for a very short moment, the wind flinched in fear at the raw power the lightning held. Thunder roared furiously causing the wind to flinch again as rain began to fall in sheets, the drops falling so quickly that no one could see any individual drops. The worse of the storm had come to the area, being announced by bolting lightning, roaring thunder, driving rain and whipping winds.

The wind started heading downward for it was quite tired tired of the sky-based games, it wanted to find something a little more entertaining. Soon the wind found the vast landscape that stood under the dark sky, it was eager to play in the Tri-State Area for it had been a while since it last visited this lovely area. The wind picked up speed as its trail touched a large beautiful handmade sign that read: **Welcome to Danville**! The wind happily started to play with the trees, causing them to groan in annoyance, they had been dealing with various winds for two days now... to the trees, they had enough! The only problem was... they couldn't move, so the trees had little choice but to stay where they were and put up with the wind. Luckily, a noise caught the wind's attention, it glided over to a fair-size house that looked very cozy and unfazed the weather that surrounded. Getting more curious the wind decided to see what was going on.

Inside the house, an adult male with fire-red hair, bold blue eyes and sand colored skin put on a pair of black all-terrain boots as he wore a pair of black pants, blue police shirt and a golden badge that said: _Danville Police Department_. The male smiled lightly as he finished putting on his boots, even though the weather outside was less than ideal, he still had to go to work.

" Did you remember to put your contacts in Nicholas?" a voice asked

The male chuckled at the sound of the feminine voice saying his name, he was use to it but whenever that question was asked, he chuckled. Normally, the male wore a pair of thin silver rimmed glasses but when it came time for him to get ready for work, he put in contacts, this way his glasses would get broken while he was working. The owner of the voice stepped into the room, it was a red haired female, her hair tied back in a ponytail as her blue eyes sparkled, a green dishrag in her hands.

" Yes I remembered Linda, I always put them in before I get changed for work." Nicholas replied

" Good, you'll need to see in order to work, you be careful out there." Linda stated

" I'll try, but you know as well as I do that being in the PD can be dangerous." Nicholas said

" Then why not find another job? The family would be lost without you." Linda said

" I would shift jobs but nothing is readily available and I do not want to sit around and collect unemployment." Nicholas said " I can't quit my job now Linda."

Linda smiled " You are a good man Nicholas."

" I don't like to brag..." Nicholas replied with a smile

" You never liked to." Linda said

A slight noise caught the attention of the adults when a young female child stepped into the room, she had just turned seven a few days ago and sported light red hair that went slightly past her shoulders and had lovely blue eyes like Linda's. The little girl's eyes observed Nicholas's uniform and lightly frowned.

" You're leaving already?" the young girl asked

" I have to Candace, I have to go to work." Nicholas replied kneeling down a bit " But, I'll be back later."

" My friends say that being a police officer is dangerous. Is it true?" Candace asked

" It can be honey, you see being an officer is a good thing. You can protect people from being hurt, many view us as brave and in a way we are. But I know this, if you go into a dangerous situation without being a little scared, you might as well bury yourself in dirt, I am not fearless, I fear for the people involved and I fear for my family. I am also not mindless, I think before acting and if I get hurt... well, I gave it my all and did what I was suppose to do. Know this Candace, I would never leave you for a reason that is petty." Nicholas replied

Candace smiled as she hugged the male as tightly as she could, glad to feel Nicholas hug back. Candace's eyes then spotted her red haired, two year old brother sitting on the floor next to his favorite platypus plush. Candace let go of Nicholas which caused him to raise an eyebrow, Candace smiled as she pointed over the male's shoulder. Nicholas looked over his shoulder curiously and spotted the toddler smiling at him, the navy blue eyed toddler looked exactly like Nicholas except that he sported freckles on his forehead but had the same hair color and eyes.

" I think Phineas wants to say goodbye." Linda stated with a giggle

Nicholas stood up and went over to the toddler with a wide smile on his face, Phineas looked up an enthusiastic gaze and raised his arms with excitement. Nicholas chuckled and picked up the two year old, the two looking like clones, except one was a lot smaller and younger.

" You gots to goes now?" Phineas asked

Nicholas chuckled again, the tiny toddler was still having trouble speaking full sentences but any way you looked at it, the way the little boy talked was cute.

" Sadly yes, but I'll be back before you know it. So until then, you be a good boy." Nicholas replied " Think you can do that?"

The red haired tyke nodded eagerly, Nicholas smiled and ruffled the toddler's hair slightly causing Phineas to giggle loudly, Nicholas walked over to Linda and handed her the toddler.

" I better get going, I don't want to be late. I'll see all of you later." Nicholas stated " And you kids behave for your mother."

" We will." Candace replied

" Be careful." Linda said

With a wide smile, Nicholas waved goodbye before heading out the door, Linda put Phineas down next to his beloved plush as Candace watched out the window as Nicholas's car left the driveway and disappeared down the street.

" How about we go bake some cookies? It's a perfect day for it." Linda offered

" Cookies!" Candace replied happily

Linda looked to her son " Do you want to help Phineas?"

The toddler raised himself to his feet, the small red head started heading toward the kitchen with Candace ahead of him and his platypus plush dangling from his tiny hand.

" I'll take that as a yes." Linda said with a smile

The adult female went into the kitchen with her children as thunder roared loudly outside shortly after thick bolt of lightning lit up the sky with rain constantly falling in droves.


	2. Puzzle Pieces

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, I just wish I did.

Note: This fanfiction was written **before** the premiere of the movie so forgive me if the plot-line of this fanfiction doesn't follow movie guidelines. This is also my first Phineas and Ferb fanfiction so please forgive me! Rating may go up later.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Puzzle Pieces

A loud beeping sounded in a fair-sized bedroom that house two beds, a low groan was heard as a hand moved out of the covers of one beds and pressed the off button that belonged to an alarm clock. A body moved in the soft bed with a grunt as morning light poured into the room via the window, eventually the figured moved the bed covers and sat up. The revealed figure was a sixteen year old male with green hair and bold blue eyes, the male stretched out his limbs causing them to crack their joints as a yawn left his mouth.

_" Morning already?"_ the male thought _" Oh well, it's best I get up, we have school today."_

Deciding to accept the fact that morning had arrived, the teen looked over to the other bed only to see the family pet Perry the platypus sleeping soundly. The male raised an eyebrow as he got out of bed, usually his stepbrother was either getting up or getting changed by this time. The male gave another yawn as he began getting dressed in the clothes he had set out the night before.

" Morning Sleepy." a voice greeted

The green haired male turned to see his firery red haired and blue eyed stepbrother walk into the room, already dressed in a dark blue T-Shirt, blue jeans with black and white shoes on his feet.

" You're up early today Phineas." the green haired teen stated

The red headed fifteen year old sat down on his bed and lightly smiled as he stroked Perry's soft fur causing the platypus to roll over unto his back. He looked up at his brother for a moment and then turned his attention to the window.

" I had a weird dream last night that's all, it didn't scare me or anything like that but... it's surely making me think. I woke up at five thirty and decided to quietly get ready and help Mom when she got up." Phineas said stretching " I figured that you could sleep until your alarm went off Ferb."

" Thank you for being quiet for me to sleep but we'll discuss your dream when we're on the bus." Ferb said

" Don't worry about it, it was just a dream." Phineas said leaning back on his pillows

Ferb sighed " It is not like you to have dreams that wake you up so early in the morning... maybe if you tell someone about it they can tell you what it means.

" Sometimes dreams don't have meanings Ferb." Phineas pointed out

" And sometimes they do, some dreams are visions of fantasies or desires, other dreams show your fears. So maybe your weird dream has some sort of meaning behind it." Ferb replied

Phineas nodded slowly " You make good points but..."

" No buts Phineas, your dream could possibly mean something. I read an article that some dreams include short but vivid images of the future." Ferb stated

" I don' think it was future events Ferb... I think it was about... my past." Phineas said slowly

Ferb blinked with wide eyes, Phineas didn't talk much about his past, one reason was that Phineas didn't remember much and the other reason was that whenever Linda and Candace could hardly talk about it without yelling at each other eventually. Thus why Phineas didn't like bringing it up around his mother.

" Phineas and Ferb! Time for breakfast!" Linda called

Phineas jumped off his bed " Come on bro."

The teenagers raced down the stairs and into the kitchen finding their mother putting plates of pancakes on the table as their father sipped at his coffee. The boys sat down in their usual chairs and began eating silently, Phineas turned his head, his blue eyes giving a longing glance at the chair that use to be his sister's. Candace was onto bigger and better things now, she was twenty now and got married to Jeremy Johnson just a few weeks ago, she no longer lived in the house so even her old bedroom was empty.

" Are you okay Phineas? You haven't said much since I got up." Linda stated

Phineas smiled " I'm okay Mom... just had a weird dream last night, that's all."

" Okay then, I won't pry, just get off to school safely, I know how you get when you're deep in thought." Linda stated with a smile

" I'm sure I'll be fine." Phineas assured

" Well, eat up then boys, don't want to miss the bus now do we?" Lawrence asked in his usual accent

" Nope, can't seize the day at school if we miss the bus!" Phineas replied

Once breakfast was done, the two brothers grabbed their bags, making sure they had everything they needed for school. Phineas put his infamous sketchpad in his navy blue and white messenger-bag as Ferb fixed the strap on his black and gray messenger-bag. Ferb then grabbed his navy blue jacket and put it over his white shirt as his blue jeans stayed firm thanks to his brown belt. Phineas smiled as he put on his black and orange jacket just as they spotted the bus coming down the street.

" See ya after school!" Phineas said

" Behave boys!" Linda called

" Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him!" Ferb called back

Phineas rolled his eyes as he and his brother ran out of the house and down the sidewalk toward their bus stop, the bottom of their jackets flapping as they kept their pace.

" I think Mom meant both of us." Phineas said coming to a stop

" With Candace on her own, someone has to keep track of you." Ferb teased

" Very funny genius..." Phineas said

The two stopped their teasing as the bus pulled up to the stop and let them on, they found a seat and sat down as the lazier passengers slept in their seats. Phineas opened his bag and pulled out his sketchpad and took a pencil out of his jacket pocket.

Ferb looked to his brother " Aren't you going to tell me about your dream?"

" It's kinda hard to explain, you see, I saw someone in my dream. I'm drawing out some sketches so you know what I'm talking about." Phineas replied

" But you should..." Ferb said

" Don't worry Ferb, we'll talk about it later, I promise." Phineas assured

Ferb nodded as he leaned back in the seat as Phineas started to sketch diligently, not wanting to argue any further Ferb decided to let his brother draw. Ferb had to admit, Phineas had a real talent for drawing, each drawing he did were amazing! It was like looking at the real thing! Hopefully at some point Phineas would be more willing to talk about his dream, Ferb never doubted Phineas when it came to promises. The red head would do anything to keep a promise, he never backed out of them.

" Hey guys, whatcha doin'?" a feminine voice asked

Both Phineas and Ferb looked up to see their long-time friend and neighbor, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro peeking over her seat to look at the two males. Her blue eyes sparkled as she moved her shoulder-blade length black hair slightly. Ferb smiles as he nodded his head in his usual greeting, Phineas did his best to keep his cheeks from heating up as he looked at the female.

" Just sketching Isabella." Phineas replied

Isabella flashed a smile " Really? Anything interesting or newsworthy?"

Phineas found it hard to breathe as his heart beat against his ribcage frantically, his cheeks heated up as he turned his attention back to his sketchpad quickly.

" Something that appeared in a dream I had last night..." Phineas replied

" What kind of dream?" Isabella asked curiously

Ferb rolled his eyes, it had been obvious since they were kids that Isabella had a deep crush on Phineas, Ferb had seen it from a mile away even when they were first building the _Danville Roller Coaster_. Since the flirting was distracting Phineas from his realm of thought, Ferb decided to intervene before Phineas totally lost his mojo.

" Phineas seems certain that he had a dream from his past." Ferb stated

Isabella blinked " Your past? You don't talk about it much."

Phineas shrugged " I don't say much because whenever Mom and Candace talked about it, they would eventually start yelling at each other and argue, I don't want to do that."

Buford snorted as he sat in the seat behind Phineas and Ferb, the wrestling team captain folded his arms over his chest and leaned back.

" As teenagers it's a part of our job to yell at our parents, it ain't that hard." Buford said

" You are taking the raging hormones to a new level." Baljeet said from the seat across the aisle

" I think it's sweet that Phineas doesn't want to argue with his mom." Isabella said " Considering it involves his past... no sense in arguing really."

Ferb nodded " Very good point."

Phineas didn't say much for he was busy sketching, his navy blue eyes never leaving the paper, his hand practically glues to his pencil. Ferb noticed this and was slightly surprised, the only other times something like this have happened was when Phineas was hot on the trail of a new invention.

" Wow... the dude's really at it, is he inventing again?" Buford asked

" You weren't listening to the early parts of the conversation were you?" Baljeet said

Buford smirked " Not a word Shrimpy."

Ferb rolled his eyes " Figures as much."


	3. Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, I just wish I did.

Note: This fanfiction was written **before** the premiere of the movie so forgive me if the plot-line of this fanfiction doesn't follow movie guidelines. And the character so far known as Ms. Zebran is my OC, so PLEASE DO NOT TAKE HER! (her name will be revealed later.)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>  
><span>Surprises<span>

The morning classes at school went very quickly for Phineas, he had put his sketchpad away after homeroom so he could pay attention to what the teachers were talking about, but his thoughts remained on his recent dream. Who was the man that appeared in it? How did the unknown male know him when he was only two years old? Phineas grunted, not even he knew the answers to the questions that flooded his brain every few seconds, the teen was greatly confused.

Phineas had been having many strange dreams as of late, one of them showed a hospital room in the ICU of the local hospital... but the dream didn't show who was in the bed and the dream itself had occurred four nights ago. None of the other dreams caused him to actually get out of bed at an early hour until the one he had last night. Phineas let out a sigh, what were these dreams trying to tell him?

" Mr. Flynn, is everything alright?" a voice stated

Phineas raised his head to see his art teacher standing by his seat with a concerned look on her face. The female was no more older than Candace and was fresh from college, not to mention she was a very talented artist, though she hated to brag. The female only stood at the 'full' height of 5'2", she sported long black hair that went past her shoulders slightly, tan eyes and wore golden rimmed glasses. Today the teacher was clad in a lavender T-shirt, dark blue jeans and wore white shoes with black laces on her feet.

Normally the black haired adult called Phineas by his first name but she was forced to be formal when she was working. This female was more than Phineas' art teacher, she was also a very close friend to Phineas, Ferb, Candace and a few others.

" Everything's okay Ms. Zebran, I'm just having an off day." Phineas replied

Phineas would also address the art teacher by her first name outside the school walls whenever he saw her, he didn't find it the least bit awkward, to the red head, Ms. Zebran was a friend.

" I got quite concerned when I didn't see you working on your project." the female said " You seem distracted today, if you need to talk I have time."

" It's nothing to worry about... I'm sure I'll be okay." Phineas stated

" Alright then, I won't pry. Just try not to zone out again, you only have a few minutes of class left." Ms. Zebran replied

Phineas nodded as his teacher walked back over to her desk, the red head looked to his project and sighed, he had only gotten a few things done on it... maybe tomorrow would be a better day. It was a possibility that he wouldn't have the dream and he'd be able to work and pay better attention tomorrow. Phineas didn't like to do nothing during Art class for they were working on a very special project.

The bell rang loudly causing Phineas to break out of his daze, the male grabbed his gathered his things and left the room quickly, knowing that he had lunch next. Ms. Zebran smiled as she watched this, the female adjusted her glasses, her smile growing slightly.

_" He's just like his father."_ the female thought with a chuckle

Phineas smiled as he entered the cafeteria, the aroma of various foods entered his nose as she fixed the strap of his bag, the loud noises of clanking silverware and clunking plastic trays didn't seem to bother him as he headed to the usual table. Ferb, Baljeet and Isabella were already present as Phineas sat down, the red head opened his bag and pulled out his red lunchbox.

" Sorry I'm late guys." Phineas stated

" It's alright, we know that you have Art before lunch, you tend to get into your work." Isabella said

Phineas sighed " Actually, I didn't get much done today."

Baljeet coughed out his water " You are kidding right?"

" No... I was busy thinking." Phineas stated

" Why are you putting so much thought into that dream Dinner Bell?" Buford asked sitting down with his tray

" Because I feel like I've seen that guy before... a long time ago, I feel like I knew him." Phineas replied

The group blinked in confusion as Phineas turned his attention to his bag as he took his sketchpad out, the red cover looked worn and had the words: **Phineas' Sketches** written on it in thick black sharpie. The sketchpad was given to Phineas two birthdays ago from Isabella, the book was a common sight around the school but no one tried taking it for Phineas kept it in his bag during classes.

Phineas opened it and flipped through it until he found the page he was looking for. He lightly sighed as he turned the sketchpad so Ferb, Baljeet, Buford and Isabella could get a good look. The four gasped at the same time at what they saw, there on the white paper were various detailed drawings of an adult male that looked almost exactly like their red haired friend. They found that all the sketches had the male wearing a police uniform.

" This is... something." Ferb stated

" He looks just like you Phineas." Isabella said

" I know, that's what makes this whole thing more confusing." Phineas replied

" Maybe's an uncle or something." Baljeet offered

Phineas shrugged " Don't know, I never met anyone that is a relative on my biological father's side of the family, Mom never talks about him with me."

" Wouldn't know why... Father openly talks about my biological mother with me." Ferb said

" I don't know why either Ferb..." Phineas replied

Phineas closed his sketchpad and put it back in his bag before turning his attention to his lunch, his friends didn't know what to to say, they were lost for words. The group just decided to drop the subject for now and eat their lunch, not much could be done as of right now. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day for Phineas, with tomorrow being Friday the red haired male would be too excited about the weekend to be be depressed

The afternoon classes went by at their normal pace, Phineas brightened as he sat in History class, his ears opening listening to Mr. Simmons talk about a special project they would work on, the down side was that he wouldn't tell them what it was until tomorrow, it was one more reason for him to look forward to History class tomorrow.

The dismissal bell rang loudly causing the student to rush out of the classrooms and to their lockers and out the doors to either wait for their bus or walk home. Isabella smiled as she put her stuff in her locker, the was nice to see Phineas brighten up during History, even the black haired female was curious about the surprise project. Isabella closed her locker once she had what she needed, she smiled as she saw Phineas and Ferb close their lockers, she headed over to the males.

" Hey guys." Isabella greeted

" Hi Isabella." Ferb replied

" Excited about the mystery project?" Isabella asked

" You bet! I can hardly wait until Mr. Simmons tells us what it is." Phineas replied excitedly

" I heard it is going to count eighty percent of our overall grade." Baljeet said

" That's a lot of pressure." Ferb stated

" It won't be that hard." Buford scoffed

" None of know what it is yet." Isabella pointed out

Buford shrugged " Whatever it is, it won't be that hard."

The others rolled their eyes at Buford's reply, _typical Buford_. The group walked out the back doors to wait for their bus, Phineas took a deep breath of fresh air, he was quite glad to be outside. The content temperature wasn't enough to be outside only wearing their shirts and pants so they wore light-weight jackets.

" It's so nice out. If I didn't have to work on a report for Music class I would go for a jog." Isabella stated

" Business before pleasure." Baljeet said

" Nerd..." Buford mused

" Sometimes sacrifices need to be made for good grades Isabella." Phineas said " But to my knowledge the weekend is looking good, maybe after working on our projects we can go to the park for a jog."

Isabella blushed " _We_? As in _you _**and **_me_?"

Phineas nodded " Sure, I don't see why not."

" I'd like that." Isabella said

" Cool, I'll let you know if it's a go." Phineas stated

" I look forward to it." Isabella replied

Buford folded his arms " Man... will those two ever get together?"

Ferb shrugged " Not sure... we can only hope."

Buford laughed " We have been since we were kids."

" Romance is a hard thing to understand... let alone relationships." Baljeet said

" I'm sure something will happen between them. Phineas maybe a little oblivious right now but in time the fog will lift." Ferb stated with a light smile


	4. Strange Events

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, I just wish I did.

Note: This fanfiction was written **before** the premiere of** Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension**, so forgive me if the plot-line of this fanfiction doesn't follow movie guidelines. This is also my first Phineas and Ferb fanfiction so please forgive me!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>  
><span>Strange Events<span>

The next morning went as normally as every other weekday morning, luckily for Phineas his night was free of any kind of dreams, so he was a lot more focused on his school work. Even though everything was going well, something felt off... but Phineas didn't let this get to him, it was probably just a weather front. The red head could feel nasty weather thanks to having metal implemented in his right leg after he had severely broken his right femur last winter, so the eerie feeling could be a weather front moving through. But the weather report didn't say anything... of course, he watched it earlier this morning... things could have changed.

Classes went quite quickly too, it made Phineas that much more excited for History class, but right now he was in the cafeteria for lunch. His friends chatted about their classes eagerly and about their plans for the weekend, though Phineas listened he wasn't really paying attention to what exactly his pals were saying. Instead Phineas was trying to ignore the pain in his right leg that was slowly making its way up to his knee.

Isabella, who had been excitedly chatting about her Debate Tactics Club, suddenly noticed how quiet Phineas had been since they sat down to eat. Luckily for her Ferb, Baljeet and Buford were taking their trays to the wash room, so she took a deep breath and scooted closer to her red headed friend. Phineas had his eyes on the table, the navy blue orbs occasionally reflecting pain as his eyebrows twitched every few minutes. Isabella could easily tell that something wasn't right with her friend and 'secret' crush.

" Phineas? Are you okay?" Isabella asked

The male seemed slightly startled by the sudden question, his body went rigid for a moment, his head turned quickly and a relieved look came to him when he saw that it was only Isabella. This action worried Isabella quite a bit, what could be bothering Phineas? Did he have another dream?

" I'm okay Isabella, just a little sore in my leg that's all." Phineas replied " Probably just a weather front or something like that."

Isabella shook her head " I don't think so Phineas, I didn't see anything on the weather report."

" That's the only time my right leg bothers me..." Phineas stated

" Maybe you over did it in Gym class, volleyball was a bit grueling today." Isabella offered

" That is a possibility." Phineas stated " Thanks for being concerned Isabella."

" Of course, I'm your friend." Isabella said

The bell rang loudly dismissing the students to their next class, Phineas felt quite comforted that he shared the same History class with Isabella, thus them walking to class together. The two walked to class in a comfortable silence as the noises of other students took over the hallway, Phineas glanced to Isabella's free hand and instantly his heart started to beat rapidly against his ribcage.

_" You can do this, just reach out... it's that simple."_ his brain stated

_**" I don't know... I like her a lot but..."**_ Phineas thought

_" But nothing! Just give it a shot! You won't know what will happen unless you try."_ his brain replied

The red head took a deep breath and silently let it out as other students walked by them, slowly the male teen reached out his hand and grabbed a hold of Isabella's free hand with his. Instantly, Isabella took notice of this and looked to Phineas who was looking straight at her with a light smile and a deep red blush.

" P-Phineas...what are you d-doing?" Isabella asked " Does this m-mean?"

" W-well... I've b-been thinking a-and..." Phineas paused as his blushed deepened

Phineas was about to continue when a student rushed by them and bumped into Phineas with quite a bit of force causing the red head to let go of Isabella's hand and his leg to slightly give out. Isabella instantly looked to Phineas in concern as the male slowly returned to his feet.

" I'm okay..." Phineas stated

" Are you sure?" Isabella asked

" I'm sure." Phineas replied

The two headed into the History classroom considering they had reached their destination, they found their seats and sat down as Mr. Simmons situated some papers on his desk.

" Alright class, we're going to be doing a special project that all of the students I've had enjoyed doing. It will count for at least eighty percent of your grade." Mr. Simmons stated

" Oh man, that much?" a blond haired male asked

" Yes, Mr. Stevens." Mr. Simmons replied

Phineas lightly smirked at this, Vincent Stevens was one of the laziest students in the class and was famous for doing his work at the last minute. Mr. Simmons went up to the board and began drawing a tree, even though he was a History teach, Mr. Simmons could also be an Art teacher if he wanted to. The students went silent as their teacher stepped away from the board and turned around to look at them with a serious look.

" I'm not going to lie to you, this assignment will not be easy, it will take a time and work. I will allow you to work on it during on certain days but the rest will be done during your own time." Mr. Simmons said

" What is it, a report on the history of trees?" Vincent laughed

" No. You all will be doing a Family Tree project." Mr. Simmons replied

Phineas blinked, a family tree? This was definitely something to be excited about! This would be a great way to learn more about his biological father!

" I'll hand out the paper I want you yo use. The rest of class is yours to do with as you please." Mr. Simmons stated " Remember that this project is a big part of your grade, make your work count."

Phineas looked down at the large piece of blank white paper, instantly his brain started to fill with ideas, the possibilities were endless! As Mr. Simmons went back to his desk, Phineas glanced over to Isabella to see the female excitedly writing things down on a piece of notebook paper. Phineas knew for a fact that Isabella always wanted to do a family tree project, after-all, she did have a _big_ family.

Phineas' smile vanished as a strong wave of pain hit his brain, it felt like someone threw a brick at his head but no one had thrown anything... let alone no one would be able to bring in a brick. Phineas put a hand to the side of his head in pain, the male grunted as he closed his eyes for a moment, his head was starting to feel like a ton of bricks.

**_" What's going on? This has never happened before."_** Phineas thought

The red head could feel everything spinning as the pain inside his head spread to his body, the male opened his eyes slowly only to see everything as a total blur... this was really starting to really worry and concern Phineas. Hoping the pain would go away, he closed his eyes as the slow ticking of the clock sounded like bombs blasting, the voices of his fellow students weren't heard easily. Phineas placed his arms on his desk with a silent grunt and put his head on his folded arms. True, Phineas wasn't the type of student to pass the time by doing something like this, but the pain was becoming too much for him.

A familiar voice caught his attention " Phineas?"

" Don't worry Isabella... I'm just trying to get rid of this massive headache." Phineas replied forcing a smile

Isabella fell silent as Phineas moved his head slightly, the loud noises dulled and the pain began to lift from his body, though this was comforting... Phineas didn't open his eyes, he was going to wait until most of the pain had gone away.

" First your leg acts up, now a massive headache... something seems off about you today." Isabella stated

" I've got to admit... I've felt better but I'll be okay." Phineas replied

" Don't feel too bad Phineas, yesterday after school I was suddenly struck by a mysterious headache." Isabella said

" Interesting... I wonder why that's happening." Phineas said

Isabella shrugged " Not sure."

" It's something to think about." Phineas said moving his head

" Don't fret about it Phineas, you worry about yourself." Isabella replied

The rest of class went by quickly for Phineas, is headache was mostly dulled, which was a relief to the red haired male as he put some books in his locker before leaving the school and wait for the bus. Isabella took advantage of this and went over to Ferb, she tapped the green haired male's shoulder thus catching his attention, instantly Ferb could tell that Isabella wasn't here for a 'shoot the breeze conversation'.

" Hi Isabella, what can I do for you?" Ferb asked

" I need you to keep a close eye on Phineas... something seems off with him." Isabella replied

Ferb blinked " How so?"

" At lunch, he was dealing with his right leg bothering him and during History he was struck by a massive headache... I'm really concerned about him Ferb." Isabella stated

Ferb leaned against his locker after he closed it, he had heard about this before... let alone he had been struck by a massive headache as well... why were they happening?

" This is strange... seems like everyone we know are dealing with these." Ferb said

" Huh?" Isabella asked

" Last night, I heard Mom talking on the phone with Candace, apparently she and Jeremy had fell victim to headaches earlier that day. Candace even said that Stacy had a pounding headache during a meeting at work and Vanessa dealt with one while she was fixing her computer." Ferb replied " Buford informed me that one struck him during English earlier today and Baljeet said that he got one during Math class."

Isabella blinked " Wow... this is strange, I know I had one yesterday... what about you?"

" I had a massive headache strike me during Study hall today, what is going on here?" Ferb asked

" I don't know... but please, keep an eye on Phineas." Isabella replied

" Don't worry, I will." Ferb assured

" Thank you Ferb, I don;t want anything bad to happen to him..." Isabella said

" I know how you are when it comes to Phineas, too bad he's oblivious." Buford cut in as he closed his locker

Isabella smiled " Oh, I think he's starting to see through the fog."

Ferb raised an eyebrow, before he could ask he heard Phineas close his locker as he gently handled the paper for his family tree project in his right hand.

" Ready to go catch the bus?" Phineas asked

" I got everything I need." Isabella replied

Ferb smiled " Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note<span>:** Sorry it took so long, I have been very busy lately. Please forgive me! I promise that I won't take as long next time!


	5. Speaking the Mind

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, I just wish I did. **I do however, ow Mike the manatee AKA Agent M, so do not take him!**

Note: This fanfiction was written _before_ the premiere of **Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension**, so forgive me if the plot-line of this fanfiction doesn't follow movie guidelines. This is also my first Phineas and Ferb fanfiction so please forgive me!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>  
><span>Speaking the Mind<span>

The bus ride home was normal, mainly hearing conversations about what people were planning to do over the weekend. Phineas was mainly planning to get a start on his project, he knew it would be a bit of trouble doing his father's side... but if all else failed, he could ask Candace for help. Phineas knew that his sister would help him if he asked and Candace was due back in Danville later today.

The red haired male leaned back in the seat he shared with Ferb, luckily his headache he had experienced a while ago, had vanished as quickly as it came, if not... all this noise would cause it to turn into a migraine. Ferb contently read a hard-covered book with a smiled as Phineas pulled out his sketchpad and turned to a blank page, the red head began sketching contently.

" Another idea Phin?" Ferb asked without looking from his book

" You read my mind dude." Phineas replied with a smile

" Guilty." Ferb stated " What's going on in that head of yours this time?"

" I'm planning rocket-powered skateboards." Phineas said

Ferb blinked " Are you sure about that?"

" Don't worry, I'll let you know if I come across any bugs." Phineas assured

Ferb nodded and smiled as he turned a page, his sapphire eyes hardly leaving the small black text, the green haired male chuckled lightly as Phineas kept sketching.

" Alright, just don't get too distracted with that idea, you and Isabella are going for a jog in the park tomorrow." Ferb stated

Phineas blushed at the reminder, not that Phineas had forgotten... he could never forget his promises to Isabella... let alone the promises he gave to his family or other friends. Phineas lifted his attention as the bus began to slow down, so he quickly put his sketchpad away as Ferb placed a red bookmark in his book. The boys secured the straps of their bags as the bus let the group off, the friends began making their walking down the sidewalk.

" See you guys later." Baljeet said

" See ya!" Phineas replied

" Will I still see you at the park tomorrow Phineas?" Isabella asked

The red head smiled " You bet, I wouldn't miss it."

Isabella lightly blushed " I'll see you tomorrow then."

Phineas waved as he and Ferb made it to their house, Ferb smiled as he opened the door and went in with Phineas behind him. As the boys walked into the family room, Lawrence lifted his head from the newspaper he had been reading and smiled as the teenagers took off their jackets and sneakers.

" Hello boys, have a good day at school?" Lawrence asked

" It was interesting to say the least." Ferb replied

" Where's Mom at?" Phineas asked curiously

" In the kitchen." Lawrence replied

Phineas headed to the kitchen as Ferb went upstairs to work on his English paper, the green haired male had a different History class than Phineas so he didn't have to do a family tree. Phineas took a deep breath and went into the kitchen.

" Hey Mom." Phineas greeted

Linda turned and smiled " Hey honey, need something?"

" Yeah... we got our History project today and I'm going to need some help with it." Phineas stated

" Really, what is it?" Linda asked with interest

" It's... uh... a family tree." Phineas replied

Linda nodded as Phineas sat down and put the paper on the table gently, the elder woman next to him closed her checkbook and looked to her son who seemed a little scared about revealing this information.

" I remember when your sister did hers when she was your age, I can help you with my side of the family." Linda stated

Phineas lowered his head " What about Dad's?"

" We'll get to that, I have a big family, let's get started." Linda replied

The evening went very quickly with Phineas working on his project with his mother's help and having a dinner of pot roast and mashed potatoes. Phineas and Ferb were now helping put away the clean dished as Lawrence helped Linda balance the checkbook. Phineas looked out the kitchen window for a moment before looking to the running the faucet.

" How's the weather looking for tomorrow?" Phineas asked

" When I was reading the paper, the weather is looking to be quite nice." Lawrence replied " Why?"

Phineas blushed " Well, I promised Isabella that I would go jogging with her tomorrow."

" That's sweet of you Phineas, you can go with Isabella tomorrow." Linda said " After-all, we're letting Ferb got to the movies with Vanessa tomorrow, you boys have been working hard, you deserve a day to yourselves."

Phineas and Ferb smiled " Thanks Mom."

" You quite welcome boys." Linda replied

Once the teens finished with the dishes, they dried their hands and headed upstairs, when they entered their bedroom they found Perry contently laying on Phineas' bed, the teenagers smiled at this. Phineas sat down on his bed with Perry chattering his usual greeting to the boys as Ferb sat down on his bed and pulled out the book he had been reading.

" Isabella told me that you were struck by a headache earlier." Ferb stated

" Yeah, during History." Phineas replied " It's gone now."

" Very strange though... headaches have been hitting the group for the past couple days." Ferb said

" It's probably nothing to worry about." Phineas said

Ferb shrugged as Phineas pulled out his sketchpad, Perry listened silently as he put his head on his front legs. The news of the headaches concerned the platypus greatly, could something be wrong with them? Or was something causing it? Couldn't be Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Perry had already dealt with him today. Or could it?

" So, what did Mother have to say about your family tree project?" Ferb asked

" That we would get started on her side, apparently she has a big family" Phineas replied as he picked up a pen

" And your father's side?" Ferb asked

" She pretty much said that we would cross that bridge when we get to it." Phineas replied

Ferb sighed " That whole situation still confuses me."

" Join the club." Phineas replied

Perry looked at the boys with a concerned glance, Phineas noticed this and patted the platypus' head with a gentle hand.

" It's okay Perry, it's nothing for you to worry about, but I do appreciate the concern buddy." Phineas said

Perry lightly purred as both Phineas and Ferb stroked his soft fur, the two teenagers calming as their pet and best friend rolled over to his side with a loud chattering purr. This caused both boys to chuckle at Perry's antics.

" Phineas! Ferb! Candace and Jeremy are here!" Linda called

The two teenagers jumped off their beds and rushed downstairs, Candace and Jeremy had promised to stop over and tell the family all about their trip to Niagara Falls, need less to say, Phineas and Ferb were excited to hear about it.

Perry sat up as a smile came to his bill, he lifted an arm and pressed a red button on his watch as he put on his brown fedora. The platypus then jumped off of Phineas' bed and lifted a floorboard carefully. Beneath the wood was a small device resembling a headset, Perry put on the device and replaced the floorboard quietly. The device had been invented by Carl to be used by the top agents of the OWCA, which included Perry and a few select others. It allowed the agents to speak in pure English!

_" Keep in mind Agent P, don't use it around your owners right now."_ Major Monogram's voice said in his head

Perry sighed to himself as he went under Ferb's bed and pressed a blue button that was in the wall. A small trapdoor opened under the platypus, causing the mammal to fall in and go down a clear tube, Perry smile widened as he safely landed in the backyard. He knew that he couldn't use it around Phineas and Ferb quite yet, but he didn't need to be reminded almost everyday.

The platypus headed out of the yard and through various properties quietly until he came to Danville Park. Perry sat down by a pond as a breeze went by, though it wasn't very warm out, the passing wind felt nice, soon a few bubbles came to the pond's surface. Perry looked to the pond to see a male manatee surface after a few moments, the mammal was wearing the same device and fedora as Perry. The platypus knew this manatee as Agent M when they were on the job.

" Glad that you could make it Mike." Perry stated

" No problem, I used the underwater tubes." Mike replied " So, what's going on?"

" You are an expert on a lot of things Mike, has there been any reports from Heinz?" Perry asked

Mike shook his head " Not since you dealt with him this morning Perry, there were no reports about anything harmful being emitted... so... no."

Perry sighed " Damn, I thought that I onto something."

" Sorry, I wish I could be of more help to you my friend." Mike said sincerely

" No need to be sorry, thank you anyways Mike." Perry stated

The manatee nodded before disappearing under the water, heading back to where he needed to be, Perry sighed again, so much for theory number one. The platypus looked to the sky as it took on his evening appearance, he hoped that he was worrying for nothing, the last thing Perry wanted was for his owners to be hurt somehow.

" I'd better head home, Phineas may need me to wish him luck on his _date_ tomorrow." Perry said to himself with a light laugh " In the form of a chatter of course."


	6. Perfect Start

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, I just wish I did. However. I do own Zell Zebran, Agent M, Agent Z and Agent K so PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THEM! Thank you!

Note: This fanfiction was written _before_ the premiere of **Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension**, so forgive me if the plot-line of this fanfiction doesn't follow movie guidelines. This is also my first Phineas and Ferb fanfiction so please forgive me!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>  
><span>Perfect Start<span>

Morning came like it always did, sunlight instantly taking over once the sun was above the horizon, like any normal Saturday morning, Phineas and Ferb woke up early to help fix breakfast and take care of the dishes once they were done eating. No one knew why the brothers woke up so early in the morning... not even Perry, but the platypus didn't question the teenagers _(like he could without getting into trouble)_. Phineas had decided to grab a quick shower after the dishes were placed in the drainer while Ferb got ready to head out, the green haired male wanted to hang out with Vanessa before going to the movies a bit later in the day.

Phineas sighed as he let the warm water run down his body, doing his best to calm his nerves. Why was her so nervous about meeting Isabella at the park for a peaceful jog? Well... he had really like her for quite sometime...

_ " Try liking as more than a friend since you were thirteen." _Phineas' brain stated

**" I know, no need to rub it in."** Phineas spat mentally

The red head sighed again, his brain was right, even though it could be a pain sometimes. He had liked Isabella _in a special way_ since he was thirteen... he really liked her to be honest, maybe their relationship was turning into something more? The thought caused Phineas to blush as he turned off the water, could he and Isabella really become more than just really great friends? Phineas placed a shaky hand on his chest as his heart beat rapidly against his ribcage, the male took a deep breath as he stepped out of the shower and went over to the sink counter where he had left his change of clothes.

**" I really like Isabella but... we have been friends for so long... if things don't work out between us, I don't want to lose her as a friend."** Phineas thought **" No... don't think that way, remain positive, you won't know if you don't try."**

The male smiled as he began getting dressed, having picked out a pair of blue jogging pants and a white T-shirt, sure it was good weather to go jogging but it wasn't warm enough to wear shorts outside. Once Phineas was dressed, he left the bathroom and went into the bedroom to put a few things in his hamper, his attention lifted as Ferb came into the room wearing his favorite white shirt and dark blue jeans.

" I see your ready to go." Phineas stated

Ferb was about to reply when he could visibly tell that his brother was quite nervous about something, Phineas was hardly ever like this.

" Relax Phineas, you seem nervous." Ferb said " Don't want you making yourself sick, you promised Izzie that you would meet her at the Park."

" Uh..." Phineas stuttered

" Wait. Are you thinking about a relationship with Isabella?" Ferb asked with a surprised look

Phineas blushed " Well... yeah."

" Then go for it." Ferb stated

" Your confidence in my relation skills are overwhelming Ferb." Phineas said blankly

" You and Isabella share more than friendship Phineas, you two were made for each other. If your heart is telling you to act on this, you should. Sometimes it's better to listen to your heart than your brain, just relax and let your heart guide you, it works, I should know." Ferb stated

Phineas nodded as he looked at the floor with his navy blue eyes as all the words his brother spoke filtered through his brain, it was worth a shot, after all he really liked Isabella and wanted to be more than her friend. Phineas took a deep breath as he grabbed his wallet and put it in the pocket of his jogging pants, he had to at least give this a shot.

" You're right Ferb, I am going to try." Phineas said

" Good luck." Ferb said

" Thanks bro." Phineas stated

" No problem, want a ride to the park?" Ferb asked

Phineas shook his head " No thanks, I'm going to walk there, it'll be a nice warm up."

" Okay, I'll see you later on." Ferb said

" See ya dude." Phineas replied

Ferb left the room with a smile and headed downstairs, Phineas made sure he had his wallet as Perry watched from the foot of Ferb's bed. Phineas patted Perry's head a couple times.

" Wish me luck boy." Phineas stated

Perry gave his usual chatter which made Phineas smile as he headed to the doorway of the bedroom and looked back to the platypus who was watching him with proud brown eyes.

" Thanks, that meant a lot Perry." Phineas stated

Perry watched Phineas leave the bedroom and heard him go downstairs, the platypus smiled as he jumped off the bed and stretched. He couldn't be happier, Heinz was out of commission for a while, Ferb was off on a date with Vanessa and it looked like Phineas was finally going to tell Isabella how he felt about her. It was a great day! Perry could do what he wanted or needed to do without having to worry about Doofenshmirtz, thanks to an inator blowing up the scientist would be in the hospital for a while... which meant one thing: vacation!

The platypus jumped slightly when his watch beeped, sighing lightly Perry put oh his fedora and went over to the small bookcase that stood in the corner of the bedroom and pulled down a green covered book until he heard a _'clunk'_. A trapdoor opened beneath him and the platypus was sucked down a clear tube until he fell into his chair. The mammal looked up to see his boss Major Monogram appear on the screen.

" Sorry to disturb you Agent P." the male stated " Don't worry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is still in the hospital, I called you in to let you know that the translator device Carl invented has been distributed to some of the other agents and that you are on a well deserved vacation."

Perry smiled as the screen flickered off, he picked up his translator with a smile and put it on... vacation... that sounded nice.

" Looks like Heinz will be in the hospital for a while, that's good news for me... I could use some relaxation." Perry said

" Congrats on the vacation bud!" a voice stated

Perry turned and smiled when he saw Agent M coming out of the hole that lead to the underwater tubes, the gray mammal came forward using his flippers to walk with his paddle-shaped tail dragging across the floor. Luckily the agency had invented a special body spray for him to keep his gray skin moist, after all Agent M was mainly aquatic.

" Mike, good to see you again." Perry stated

" You too my friend, did you find anything out about the headaches that have struck your owners and their friends?" Mike asked

" Not yet... but I'm sure I'll figure it out." Perry replied " I see that you are enjoying your translator."

" You bet, only the top agents are allowed to wear them, we have the know-how to work them, let alone we know better than to show them to the humans that don't know about us." Mike replied

" That's a good idea." Perry stated

" Kalie came up with it." a feminine voice said

Perry and Mike turned to see a female zebra step out of the clear tubes, her black hooves clopping against the tile of Perry's lair as she walked over to the male agents. The agency wasn't sexist, they allowed both genders join the agency when they passed the tests, this agent was an interesting one to be honest and was known as Agent Z.

" Zuri, this a surprise." Perry greeted

" I thought that I could visit and congratulate you on your vacation, let a lone haring that 'ol Doof is in the hospital. Way to go buddy." the zebra said

" Thank you." Perry said " How's your missions going?"

" Normal, Dr. Tagen is always buying a new underwater lair." Mike replied

" Professor Carter is doing well I suppose... I just dealt with him a short while ago." Zuri said

" I bet that's fun." Perry said with a chuckle

" Eh... not really." Zuri and Mike replied

" Talking about work when you're suppose to be enjoying yourself, can't help yourself huh Perry?" a feminine voice voice purred

Mike and Zuri moved as the door of the chimney elevator opened, a cat stepped out of it with a smile. The female cat's golden eyes sparkled as she walked into the lair, her long furry tail moving this way and that as her multicolored fur easily stood out in the room. Perry swallowed thickly as the cat known as Agent K sat down in front of him.

" We'll see you guys later, I got to get back to the Zoo before feeding time." Zuri stated

" And I'd better go, the aquarium staff will notice that the rock isn't me sleeping if I'm gone for too long." Mike said " See ya!"

The two agents left as quickly as they came, Perry fought the urge to blush as Agent K turned her attention back to him.

" H-hey there Kalie." Perry greeted " It's g-good to see you."

" Good to see you as well my friend, I came to congratulate you real quick, I can't stay very long. I have to head home because Zell wants to go for a walk and if I'm not there when she's ready to go, she'll start to worry." Kalie said

Thank you, it means a lot that everyone is congratulating me. It was more of of an accident than anything else, I know his plots usually blow up, but this time it literally blew up in his face." Perry replied

" No need to be so modest, you know that you deserve a vacation, you deal with Heinz everyday and you put in extra hours. You're a really hard worker Perry, enjoy yourself for a change." Kalie stated

Perry smiled " I'll do just that, thank you."

" You are more than welcome, I'd best be going." Kalie replied

" I'll walk out with you, I have to figure out what I should do today." Perry said

Kalie giggled " You've been with those boys for too long."

" Can't be helped Kalie, I know that you sometimes sound like Zell." Perry said

" You got me there." Kalie replied

The two stepped onto the elevator with Perry pressing two buttons and the doors closed, Kalie smiled as she removed her fedora and pulled a purple collar out of it. The cat handed the collar to Perry, her smile growing as her tail moved her tail slightly.

" Could you help me put this back on? It's easy to take off, but a hassle to get back on, I'd appreciate the help." Kalie stated

" Sure, no problem." Perry replied

As the elevator continue its upward trip, Perry looked at the collar with interest as a smile crossed his bill. The collar was a bold purple with fake gems placed in the pattern of paw-prints along the band, a small silver bell on the end by two tags. One tag was a silver color and was imprinted with words saying that Kalie was caught up on her shots and the other tag was a lovely magenta and had her name and address on it. Perry took a silent deep breath, the platypus slowly let it out as he placed the collar around Kalie's neck and fastened it.

" It's not too tight is it?" Perry asked

" It's perfect, thank you." Kalie replied

" No problem." Perry stated

The elevator stopped and the doors opened with a hiss, the destination being Perry's backyard, the two stepped out with Perry taking off his fedora as the sky let a few clouds move through it.

" I'll see you later." Kalie said " Enjoy yourself Perry."

" I'm sure I'll find things to keep me busy." Perry said

" And don't worry, I'll put this where Zell won't find it." Kalie stated motioning to the translator

" I trust you Kalie, you know what to do." Perry replied

Kalie smiled " You're a true friend Perry."

The thick furred calico nuzzled her platypus friend meaningfully with a loud purr, this unexpected action caused Perry to blush a deep red.

" I best be going, I'll see you soon." Kalie said

With that, Kalie bounded out of the yard with her famous fast-paced run, Perry could only blink as his blush slowly receded. Yup, things were going very well indeed.


	7. Defending Friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, I just wish I did. However. I do own Zell Zebran, Agent M, Agent Z and Agent K so **PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THEM!** Thank you!

Note: This fanfiction was written before the premiere of the movie, so forgive me if the plot-line of this fanfiction doesn't follow movie guidelines. This is also my first Phineas and Ferb fanfiction so please forgive me!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>  
><span>Defending Friendship<span>

A light breeze playfully whipped across the street playing with flags, flyers, tree branches and other things it could play with. The breeze smiles as it spotted Phineas walking along the sidewalk and whipped around the teen's body playfully as the male headed to the park. Phineas let a smile come to him as the breeze played with his red hair and his navy blue eyes observed his surroundings.

The fifteen year old let out a relaxed sigh, talking with Ferb had really helped him decide what to do. Phineas was going to take the reins, he was going to tell Isabella how he felt! The red head felt his heart jump and beat slightly faster at the thought as he walked. It was going to be an interesting afternoon, he could feel it.

Phineas' attention turned as he walked by an empty lot, he quite vividly that an old supply store use to be here at one time. The store sold everything from antacid tablets to zucchinis, it was the last place he visited before the... incident that happened when he was twelve. Sadly, the store suffered a major blow when the grocery store down the street added on, so it went out of business and closed its doors forever when Phineas was thirteen. A short while after that, the old store was demolished and the lot had remained empty ever since... it seemed like no one wanted to build anything there.

Usually Phineas didn't pay much attention to this lot, but today something caught his attention, in the lot stood two adult men he had never seen before. A tall male with really dark brown hair handing a box to a husky looking blond, Phineas only shrugged and continued on his way.

" Hey kid!" one male called

Phineas felt his body freeze as he looked to the males as they approached him, they were much taller now that they were up close...

" Did you see me give my friend here a package?" the brown haired male asked

Phineas shook his head _'no'_, normally he's never lie, but something about these guys didn't seem right. The teen backed up slowly as he felt fear flood his body.

" I don't believe you." the blond stated

" You've seen too much kid." the brown haired male said revealing a pocket knife

Just down the street, Isabella sighed to herself as she leaned against a tree that stood at the entrance of the park, she was growing excited about meeting Phineas and the two of them going for a nice jog around the park. Just the two of them. Isabella's heart jumped at the thought, she had been waiting so long for a day like this! Though she was nervous, she was going through with this.

Just as the thought crossed her mind, Isabella turned her head to see if her red haired friend was coming. Instantly she raised an eyebrow when she saw Phineas down the road backing away from two men that didn't look happy with him some reason. This didn't add up to Isabella, she knew Phineas very well and he wasn't the type to make enemies... something was wrong here. There was no time to ask herself what was wrong, Isabella started running down the sidewalk, hoping that nothing horrible would happen to her long-time friend. The question was, why were these men upset with Phineas anyway?

Just as the question crossed Isabella's thoughts, he saw one of the men pick up a metal baseball bat with an angry scowl, this didn't bold well. The blond male swung the bat forward, but Phineas ducked out of the way only to have the brown haired male slash his knife at the red headed teen, Isabella gasped when she saw the blade of the knife cut the side of Phineas' throat. Phineas put a hand on the long, deep cut as he tried escaping from the males only for the blond to quickly swing his metal bat at him again. The bat collided with the side of Phineas' head harshly, instantly Isabella came to a stop as she watched Phineas' bold blue eyes roll closed and his body hit the sidewalk with a thud.

" Phineas!" Isabella yelled

The two men turned, instantly spotting Isabella, the brown haired male smiled as he wiped the blade of his knife on the sleeve of his jacket.

" You've seen too much as well, at least you won't be a pain to take down." the brown haired male stated

" This will be way too easy." the blond agreed

Isabella backed up slightly as the men advanced toward her, she couldn't just run away! What would the men do to Phineas? She had very few choices... but she couldn't leave Phineas behind! Isabella closed her eyes as the men took another step forward, but the female teen could feel something jump in and then heard the males fall onto the pavements with loud grunts.

" Are you okay Isabella?" A familiar voice asked

Isabella opened her eyes to see a female no taller than her with shoulder-length black hair, tan eyes and golden rimmed glasses looking at her with concern. Isabella instantly recognized the female as Phineas' art teacher, Ms. Zebran.

" I'm okay Ms. Zebran... what are you doing here?" Isabella replied

" You can call me Zell." the female said " I was out on a walk when I heard a bunch of commotion... looks like poor Phineas met these guys."

The blond male stood up and swung the bat at the two females, Isabella rolled her body out of the way as Zell kicked the bat to the side... sadly the blond male kept a grip on it.

" Man... that thing is made of titanium." Zell grunted

" How can you tell?" Isabella asked

" I know a thing or two about it, after all I have some implanted along my spine." Zell replied " Now... let's see what we can do about these guys."

" We ain't scared of two girls." the blond said

The brown haired male tried slashing his knife at Zell, but the twenty year old teacher ducked and forcefully pushed him aside using her shoulder as she kicked the blond male in the gut causing him to fall to the ground.

" You are a weakling Jason." the brown haired male stated

" You try taking them down Randy." the blond retorted

Zell's tan eyes widened as Randy charged forward with Jason's baseball bat in his hands, the female tried moving out of the way, but was hit on the side quite harshly, the female landed on the sidewalk with a grunt. Zell could feel pain surging through her body, but she wasn't concerned about that... she was concerned for Isabella who was Randy's next target. Thinking quickly, Zell worked her way to her knees and lifted two fingers to her lips and whistled loudly causing Randy to turn his attention for a moment.

" Calling for help?" That's not going to do you any good." Randy laughed

" I wouldn't be so sure... you'll have your hands full in a minute." Zell replied with a smirk

Randy snorted at the female as he turned his attention back to Isabella who was trying to make her way to Phineas. Before Randy could even make another move, a multicolored calico cat showed up out of nowhere and launched herself into the air with a hiss and latched herself to Randy's back with her sharp teeth and long claws. Randy yelled in pain as he let go of the baseball bat as he tried getting the cat off him, Zell smiled as she got herself on her feet.

" Don't let go Kalie, I'm calling the police." Zell stated

Isabella blinked " That's your cat?"

" Sure is, she's a tough little thing. Go check on Phineas while I call for help." Zell replied

Within minutes, two police cars showed up with an ambulance right behind them, luckily Isabella was able to use some first aid on Phineas' cut while Zell called for help. The cut was pretty bad, Isabella could tell that it was very deep...

When the policemen loaded out of their cars, Kalie let go of Randy and jumped down to the sidewalk gracefully as the paramedics rushed over to Phineas to stabilize him before putting him into the ambulance.

" Is anyone else hurt?" one asked

" We're okay, worry about Phineas." Zell replied

" Can I go with him?" Isabella asked

" Sorry, you're too young to go along without permission from your parents." another paramedic replied

Isabella was about to argue when Zell placed a hand on the teens shoulder and shook her head. Kalie sat down by Isabella's feet as they watched the paramedics load Phineas into the ambulance and took off down the street, both females had tears in their eyes... situations like this were never easy. Zell's attention turned when she saw a police officer approach them with a notepad in his hand.

" Could I ask you two some questions?" he asked

" One for now." Zell replied

" What is the victim's name?" the officer asked

" Phineas Flynn. He's a student of mine and a very good friend." Zell replied politely " We'll answer all other questions later officer, right now, I need to get a hold of Phineas' family and drive Isabella to the hospital... he's one of her greatest friends."

The police officer nodded in understanding, he could easily see that both females were very concerned about Phineas. The male took off his hat, a symbol that Zell understood.

" I understand, I will speak with you at a later time." the officer stated

" Thank you officer." Isabella said

Zell looked to the teen " We'll have to go back to my house to get my car since I walked here."

" Let's go." Isabella said

" Come on Kalie." Zell called over her shoulder

The police officer watched as the female rush off with the calico cat right behind them, the other police cars had gone off including the one that held Jason and Randy and the breeze that went by felt saddened by what had happened. The light brown haired officer took his cellphone out of his pocket and pressed a few numbers.

" Yes, information? I need the phone number of an old co-worker of mine." the male said " Name? Nicholas Flynn."

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry to make you guys wait for so long, I went through a: I don't want to type a chapter faze for a while... there's been a lot of family in-fighting going on and it really affects me... so I didn't type or felt like posting. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter... even though Phineas gets hurt *dodges rotten tomatoes* JUST PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME. I made up the plot-line and this is part of it.<strong>


	8. Unmeasured Worries

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, I just wish I did. However. I do own Zell Zebran, Agent M, Agent Z and Agent K so PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THEM! Thank you!

Note: This fanfiction was written before the premiere of the movie, so forgive me if the plot-line of this fanfiction doesn't follow movie guidelines. This is also my first Phineas and Ferb fanfiction so please forgive me!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>  
><span>Unmeasured Worries<span>

Perry laid on the footstool of the living room watching Lawrence talk with Ferb about the green haired teen's movie date, the platypus smiled to himself. It was nice to see that both of his owners were so happy, Ferb couldn't be happier with Vanessa and it looked like Phineas was going to tell Isabella how he felt. Things couldn't get much better. Linda stroked Perry's fur as she picked up some old newspapers to put in the recycle bin in the kitchen, the platypus purred lightly in response. The family lifted their heads when the phone rang, Linda smiled lightly.

" I'll get it in the kitchen boys." Linda stated

" Okay dear." Lawrence said

" I wonder who it could be..." Ferb stated

" I'm not sure, I don't recognize the number." Lawrence replied

" I'm sure mother will fill us in when she's done." Ferb said

The two men heard Linda hang up the phone in the kitchen and come into the living room with a horrified look on her face... Ferb and Lawrence stood up as Perry lifted his head when he saw this, something was wrong... he could feel it in his bones.

" We have to get to the hospital." Linda stated

" Why? What's wrong?" Ferb asked

Linda teared up " It's Phineas."

Perry felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach as the entire room went the silent, he could easily see concerned and worried looks come across the faces of Lawrence and Ferb. Lawrence instantly grabbed his car keys which had been sitting on the coffee table.

" Let's go then, are you going to contact Candace?" Lawrence asked

" Yes, on our way there." Linda replied

" So it was the hospital that called?" Ferb asked as they left the house

" No... it was Zell." Linda replied

Ferb blinked " Ms. Zebran? How does she know about Phineas getting hurt?"

" She said that she would explain everything she knows when we get there." Linda stated

Perry now sat on the footstool with confusion, concern and worry filling him as silence took over the house_. What was wrong with Phineas? Was he seriously hurt? What happened? Who did this?_ Perry sighed as the questions floated through his head, there was no way he could answer all of them. A light knock sounded on the pet door catching Perry's full attention, the platypus jumped off the footstool and chattered his usual greeting. The pet door was pushed open and in entered Kalie clad in her purple collar and her translator device. Perry pulled his translator from his hiding place under a floorboard, the platypus it on and sighed.

" Hello Kalie... I'm afraid this isn't a good time to visit." Perry stated " My family got a call about Phineas... he's in the hospital."

Kalie sighed " I know."

" You know? How? What's going on Kalie?" Perry asked

" I don't know the full story Perry. All I know is, I was relaxing in a sun-spot at home when I heard Zell whistle for me." Kalie replied " When she does that, I know that she's in trouble, so I ran out of the house via my pet door to go help her... turns out these two men were attacking her and Isabella. One was already on the ground so I went after the other one."

" I see... go on." Perry said

" I dealt with him while Zell called for the police... then I saw something from the corner from my eye." Kalie paused

" Please tell me Kalie, I need to know what happened." Perry pleaded

Kalie let out a sigh as she looked at her platypus friend; she couldn't leave him in the dark until his family returned home... whenever that would be. Kalie knew that if the roles were reversed and Zell got hurt, Perry would tell Kalie everything he knew about what happened to Zell. Kalie moved her tail slightly so it was curled by her legs as she sat down, the cat's ears moved to the side slightly.

" I saw Isabella rush over to something... it was Phineas. He was out-cold on the ground with a massive bruise on the side of his head and there was blood coming out of a deep cut on the side of his throat." Kalie finished

Perry's brown eyes widened " Oh my..."

" I'm sorry Perry." Kalie stated

" It's not your fault Kalie, I owe you for putting yourself at risk to save Zell and Isabella." Perry replied " I just pray that Phineas will be okay."

Kalie nodded " For everyone's sake, I hope so too."

" Thank you for everything Kalie." Perry said

" No problem my friend, it's the least I can do."

* * *

><p>Isabella sighed as she sat in a chair next to Zell in the hospital waiting area as Lawrence sat next to Linda trying to comfort her in any way he could. Ferb paced along the tiled floor in an impatient manner, Candace and Jeremy sat in chairs by Linda and Lawrence with worry ruling their expressions. Buford and Baljeet were also in the room with the family watching Ferb pace trying to think of a way to calm the green haired teen down... sadly they couldn't think of anything. Isabella and Zell had told everyone what had happened, but both girls didn't know why Randy and Jason wanted to hurt Phineas in the first place.<p>

" Why haven't we heard anything yet?" Linda asked worriedly

" Don't worry darling, I'm sure will hear something soon." Lawrence replied

" We haven't heard anything since we got here." Ferb said impatiently

" Zack told us that he'll keep us informed, but he hasn't heard anything yet... we just have to keep waiting." Candace said

" Actually I did hear something." a voice stated

Ferb stopped pacing as the group turned their attention to see an adult wearing a light blue shirt, blue pants and a pair of white sneakers on his feet. The male was at least 5"5", had bold blue eyes and short black hair.

" What did you hear about Phineas?" Linda asked

" They just took him into the OR." Zack replied

" The operating room? Why?" Linda asked

Candace went over to her mother and held her by the shoulders, Candace didn't want her mother to try shake all information out of Zack before he had a chance to explain everything he knew so far.

" Calm down Mom, let Zack finish." Candace stated

" Sorry about that..." Linda said

" It's okay Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher, I'm a parent myself." Zack said

" So... why did they take Phineas into the OR?" Isabella asked

" I was told that the doctors discovered that the cut on Phineas' throat is deeper than they thought... they think his vocal chords may have been damaged." Zack replied

Linda gasped " Oh dear..."

" That's all I know for now, but I'll let you know when I hear more." Zack said

" Thank you Zack." Lawrence stated

" No problem folks, just doing my job." Zack replied

The black haired male left the room to go back to the front desk, the worried group fell silent again as Ferb sat down. The green teenager put his elbows on his knees and but his head in his hands.

" What's wrong son?" Lawrence asked

" What we just heard..." Ferb replied

" Huh?" Buford asked " How's that a problem?"

Ferb sighed " When someone's vocal cords are damaged and needed to be repaired through the surgery... there's a slim chance that the patient will never speak again."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Authors Note<span>: I AM SO SORRY to keep you all waiting so long. I tried going different routes since I last posted, I tried writing other fics... they didn't really work out. My thoughts always went back to my Phineas and Ferb fanfictions and how much I wanted to type another chapter. So, I'm back! I hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones that follow!  
><strong>


	9. The Past Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, I just wish I did. However. I do own Zell Zebran, Agent M, Agent Z and Agent K so PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THEM! Thank you!

Note: This fanfiction was written before the premiere of the movie, so forgive me if the plot-line of this fanfiction doesn't follow movie guidelines. This is also my first Phineas and Ferb fanfiction so please forgive me!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>  
><span>The Past Returns<span>

The waiting area was completely silent... far too silent... it was deafening really. Hardly anyone spoke after what Ferb had said a few minutes ago. No one could imagine Phineas not being able to speak, the redhead was far too active for that. Phineas was almost chatting about school, his big plans, new video games and the art club he was in at school. Everyone who knew Phineas couldn't picture him silent for more than a couple hours, heck when he was younger he never pulled the silent treatment... he was almost always talking.

Linda looked to the clock that hung on the far wall; it seemed like time was standing still... she wanted to know why those men harmed her son. Phineas never made enemies, he wasn't the type of person to do so... he was just too friendly sometimes, but even Phineas could tell when someone was no good. So why would those men hurt him? Sadly, Linda didn't have an answer for that question or any of the other questions that were in her head.

" Are you all here for Phineas Flynn?" a voice asked

The worried group lifted their headed to see a black haired police officer standing in the waiting area, Zell instantly recognized him as one of the officers that arrested Randy and Jason earlier.

" I'm his mother, what do you need officer?" Linda replied

" I need to ask a few questions about what happened at the empty lot." the officer said

" I can tell you what I know." Zell stated

" Thank you miss." the officer said

" Wait." Isabella stated " I can tell you what I know, I was there too."

" Are you sure you want to Isabella?" Zell asked

" I'll be okay." Isabella replied

The officer nodded " Okay, let's go outside and talk."

The group watched the three leave the room, it wasn't surprising that the police would come in to ask more questions, they needed to get Randy and Jason in prison for what they did. Though it was plain to see that Zell and Isabella would rather wait to hear more about Phineas... they were the only ones who knew what went on earlier today.

" I hope he doesn't upset the girls." Jeremy stated

" To be honest... it doesn't look like Ms. Zebran is upset." Buford said

" She is Buford trust me, she views Phineas and Ferb as brothers. You see, she's an only child and her own parents don't care about her. She was raised by her grandparents for many years." Candace said " Zell is upset... but I've been studying her body language, she's in a lot of pain for some reason and her brain is torn between concern and pain."

Everyone turned when they heard something to see Zell and Isabella coming back inside, the two entered the waiting area and their original seats. Jeremy took a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to Isabella who looked like she had cried a bit; Isabella gratefully thanked Jeremy and wiped away her tears with the blue handkerchief.

" Everything go well?" Lawrence asked

" As well as it could have." Zell replied

" Yeah, I got a little emotional." Isabella said

" No one will blame you for that." Zell said

" I sure don't... if I saw what you did, I'd be an emotional wreck." Ferb stated

" What did the officer say about the men who attacked Phineas?" Candace asked

" Not much, they're still being questioned at the police station." Zell replied

" Hopefully they'll start singing soon." Buford stated

The next two hours went by quite slowly as the group continued to wait. Candace had fallen asleep using Jeremy's shoulder as a pillow, Buford and Baljeet played Go Fish on the tiled floor, Linda and Lawrence sipped at hot cups of tea to keep their nerves as calm as possible. Isabella sat in her chair going through the pictures she had saved on her cellphone while occasionally looking at the clock, Zell was sitting in her chair but was leaned back with her head to the side fast asleep with her glasses sitting low on the bridge of her nose. Ferb observed all of this as he sat in his chair, he couldn't think of anything else to do, he had beat Buford and Baljeet at Go Fish eight times, so he went back to his chair to continue waiting.

" Excuse me..." a voice said " Are you waiting for Phineas Flynn?"

" Yes." Linda replied not looking up

" Mind if I wait with you." the voice asked

" Sure if ya want to." Zell said waking up

Hearing all of this, Candace woke up and everyone turned to see who knew Phineas well enough to wait with them. Zell blinked wide eyed for a moment before moving her glasses to their rightful place, Candace stood up with surprised eyes as Linda and Lawrence stood up as well. Isabella, Ferb, Buford and Baljeet could only stare with wide eyes at what they were seeing. Before them was an adult male with red hair, bold blue eyes that sparkled behind black rimmed glasses. The male was dressed in a white shirt, a navy blue jacket, gray jeans and black sneakers on his feet. All in all, the male looked like an adult version of Phineas!

" Whoa! You look just like Phineas." Buford stated

" Manners Buford..." Baljeet said

The male chuckled " It's okay."

" Who are you? And how do you know Phineas?" Isabella asked

Before the male could answer Isabella's question, Candace stepped forward with a smile on her face and hugged the male tightly, just about everyone blinked in pure confusion as the male returned the hug.

" Good to see you too Candace, I've missed you so much." the male said

" I missed you too." Candace stated

Baljeet blinked " You are okay with this Jeremy?"

" I don't mind at all." Jeremy replied

Candace let the male out of the hug in time for Linda to approach him with Lawrence behind her, the group of teens stayed silent as they watched the adults.

" Nicholas? What are you doing here?" Linda asked

" I'm here because I want to see Phineas, I want to see if he's okay." Nicholas replied

" How did you find out?" Linda asked calmly

" A friend that I use to work with in the Danville PD told me about an arrest he just made... he mentioned that Phineas go hurt." Nicholas said " I packed up a few things and hopped on the first flight to Danville."

" So you came because it suited you." Linda said

Nicholas shook his head " No, I came because I was scared he could lose him, I have a right to be here Linda... you and I both know that. I've been shut out long enough."

Linda sighed as she ran a hand through her hair as the silence of the group grew very think very quickly, Linda looked back to Nicholas. The red headed adult seemed intent on staying, but this situation could go either way...

" Why come here now?" Linda asked

" Because you have shut me out for long enough Linda... I've missed a lot in the lives of Candace and Phineas... I never know what's going on... not until Candace found a way to contact me when she moved out of the house." Nicholas replied " She has filled me in on everything that has happened for the past thirteen years."

Linda blinked for a moment before looking to Candace who was still standing next to Jeremy, the elder female let out a small frustrated sigh.

" You contacted him?" Linda asked

" Of course I did, I'm a grown woman now Mom! I've really missed him because you wanted him out and make it look like he was never there." Candace replied " Besides, I have every right to talk with my father."

Baljeet, Buford, Isabella and Ferb gasped loudly at this news as Zell moved her glasses calmly, she didn't seem fazed by this very much. Ferb seemed to notice this and saved the mental note in his brain.

" Okay... hold the phone! He's your father?" Isabella asked

" Yes he is. Ferb, Baljeet, Isabella and Buford meet Nicholas Flynn." Candace replied

" A pleasure to meet you all." Nicholas said

Ferb turned to Zell " You knew about his?"

" Yes I do. My grandparents know Nicholas because they met him a few years back... I didn't say anything to Phineas because I felt that it wasn't my place. I figured that he would find out about Nicholas through his family." Zell replied

" I see..." Isabella said

" It killed me not to say anything to Phineas considering he's a lot like this Nicholas. Keeping my mouth shut about it tore me up inside because Phineas is my friend and a great student... but I had to." Zell said

" That makes sense." Baljeet said

Isabella stepped toward Nicholas " So... that means you're Phineas' biological father?"

" Yes." Nicholas replied " Yes, I am."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Here it is! Chapter nine! I hope adding two chapters makes up for my absence, enjoy them and remember to comment positively.<br>**


	10. Special Note

SPECIAL AUTHOR'S NOTE!

* * *

><p>I know that I have unfinished fanfictions on this account, but I will post new chapters for them when I can. My mind and inspirations change all the time, so some things do not get finished, even though they deserve to be finished.<p>

_ Dismayed Enthusiasm_ is a finished written fic, I can assure you that. It is one of my older works on this account and is my first Phineas and Ferb fanfiction. Due to Phineas and Ferb not having many new episodes premiering on Disney Channel, I have not been inspired to post a new chapter in quite some time. I am hopeful that new episodes will air on Disney Channel soon and I will become inspired to post.


End file.
